


午夜巴塞罗那「后半夜的加赛」

by adawong92712



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawong92712/pseuds/adawong92712





	午夜巴塞罗那「后半夜的加赛」

西班牙的凌晨氤氲着一层薄纱似的水雾。

就像艾达躺在床上半睁着的朦胧睡眼，稍许退却的情欲在床头灯光微微的折射下，仿佛化为了在眼眶里流动的水光。

床上满是狼藉，他们赤裸相拥。

尽管女人背对着自己，但里昂知道她没有真的睡着。里昂的手臂被艾达枕在头下，她偶尔小心转头翻身的动作，总让发丝挠得里昂痒到了血管里。

他们不知疲倦地在床上折腾了一宿，虽然身体很累，意识却前所未有的清醒，里昂将此归于艾达的小动作实在是让他没法安心睡着。

男人轻轻翻了翻眼皮，侧过身伸出右手将身边的女人揽进怀里。皮肤上的汗水还没有在冷气下蒸发，反而因为彼此的体温，像是胶水让他们的肌肤粘在了一起。

“你没睡着？”艾达在里昂的怀里回过头问道。

“你醒着，我没办法入睡。”里昂的低沉嗓音现在带着一丝愉悦的笑意，他的胸膛紧紧贴着艾达的光滑后背，从肩膀到耳后，他的吻一路缱绻向上，艾达发丝间残留的汗水味道全都溜进了里昂的鼻子里。

艾达被里昂的胡渣刺得清醒，可他的吻却令自己不怎么想回神。落在自己肩膀和颈窝里的吻，缓慢温柔，让人分不清这是情欲还是爱意。

她喜欢里昂吻自己。

“你之前是没有卖力吗？”里昂的吻舒服得让艾达忍不住闭上了眼。

她察觉到里昂的舌尖划过她的颈部动脉，而他的右手正慢慢游移到自己的小腹，他的手指接近到私密之处时，毫无停下的意思。

“我不介意再累一次。”

或许是之前里昂难得一见的强势下，艾达的反应「十分不错」，这让他受到了鼓励；也可能是那一瓶威士忌还没有跟着汗水将酒精挥发干净，这让里昂今晚在床上成了格外勇敢的「冒险骑士」。

本就半睡半醒的艾达被里昂吻得意乱情迷，抬手按上身后男人与自己交缠的脖子，侧头让他能吻得更多。舔舐过她每一个敏感毛孔的舌尖，像是给艾达上紧发条的钥匙，缓慢又精确地唤醒她的身体。

多亏在特种部队长官们非人的训练，才能让里昂在这种时候，仍然还有力气支起上半身，绕到艾达胸前，用牙齿啮咬又让舌头抚慰他留下的浅浅牙印。

艾达的呼吸陡然变得急促，像是被挟持了心跳和呼吸，绵软架在他肩膀上的手本能地按住了里昂的头，她纤细的手指插进了男人金发间，任由他在加快起伏的胸脯埋首其上。

不愿睁开的双眼，咬紧的牙关。无论是任务还是里昂，艾达的骄傲总让她习惯性地精确掌握所有「下一步」。

因为未知总是充满危险。

卷土重来的里昂显而易见不在艾达的精确计划中，这让她清楚的感知到接下来会发生的「危险」，最要命的是，这份危险却还总是带着令人迷惑的保护色。宛如热带雨林里的漂亮蘑菇，和色彩斑斓糖衣包裹的海洛因。

满是薄茧的指节，抚过了每一寸通往彼此身体的肌肤，每一下游移都足以让他们呼吸停滞，泛滥成灾。

艾达不用想都知道现在自己是副什么模样，她可以精确预判生化武器的攻击模式，也可以自如控制身体躲过所有攻击。可在爱抚下逐渐绷紧的身体，蜷缩的脚趾，她无法抵御在里昂面前溃露的本能。

她很不喜欢这样无能为力的失控。

里昂的手伸进了艾达夹紧的腿间，所触之处皆是一片濡湿。手指一直在艾达的禁区画着圈，反复来回地蹭着她的阴蒂。

艾达真的不想承认自己如此渴望第二次的沉沦，尽管她的身体十分诚实地夹紧了里昂的入侵，让他的手指仿佛被爱液浸湿，以至于他的每下揉搓都带着黏腻的水声。

这比难抑的呻吟喘息更令人羞赧。

“嘿，把腿张开。”艾达的紧绷如同条件反射，她小心隐藏，但却瞒不了里昂。他的低沉嗓音在耳边萦绕，这似梦似醒的感觉仿佛魔咒危险又致命诱惑。

他和她就像绑在一起的共生体，艾达的呻吟低哑，里昂的欲望挺拔。

艾达清楚明白照做无异于屈服认输，可这是她永远都无法学会的东西，即使现在里昂抓住了她。

她的腿似乎松开了一些。

肯尼迪还没来得及为此高兴，便迫不及待抓住艾达松弛的瞬间掰开了她的双腿。大脑充血的他还没看清艾达此时的香艳姿势，视线突然就被黑暗笼罩。

是谁关了灯？

“What hell...shit!”关掉的灯让黑暗来得猝不及防，里昂还没适应眼前的漆黑，他的“伙计”就被一只纤细微凉的手紧紧裹在了手里。

她喜欢这样。黑暗让视觉变得迟钝，她看不见自己放纵的模样。里昂的触觉则开始变得格外敏感，那只手非常调皮又难以捉摸，上下套弄，慢慢摩挲。

里昂不知道艾达想做什么。

每当她的虎口蹭过光滑的顶端，里昂都会无法控制自己的轻微颤抖，甚至停下了搅弄艾达身下的手。即使看不清他的脸，艾达也能一丝不差地敏锐捕捉到他的微妙反应。

艾达的拇指故意在他的龟头上厮磨，那里不停地渗出液体，那里更加光滑又敏感，里昂甚至能感受到艾达指纹的粗糙触感。

他的小腹本能地断断续续收缩，唇齿间溢出的压抑喘息，引得艾达忍不住地恶意用食指和拇指在那里来回快速揉捻，当里昂呼吸急促之后又要命的放缓了手速。

那种就差一点点冲上云霄又掉落地面的感觉，简直让里昂发疯。

“你想要我加速吗？”艾达翻身缠在了里昂的身上，妩媚的声音像是加了催情剂。她吐出舌尖舔上他的耳垂，里昂只觉得自己痒得头皮发紧，身下更是硬得宛如绷紧在弹弓上的石头。

这女人真是要逼疯他。

“嗯……嗯…….”欲望化成了断断续续的声音，从艾达半张开的双唇流淌出来。里昂撑开了她的腿，手指穿过湿润的禁区，插了进去，他的手指仿佛挤进了丝绒包裹的温暖洞穴。

艾达的持续紧缩夹着里昂的手指，他退出去半截，用手肘将她越夹越紧的双腿再次分开，方便自己推进到更深，直到手指整根没入。

“舒服吗？”里昂故意这样问她，“告诉我。”

可是他没有得到回答。

艾达的额头抵住了里昂的胸膛，凌乱的发丝挠得他心慌。一只手紧紧抓住了里昂结实精壮的臂膀，却没有抓疼他，实际上，她现在也使不上什么多余的力气，娇媚的喘息已经足以回答一切了。

“你别说话。”抽出又进入的手指，那里总像是不停有东西往外涌。骄傲让艾达始终不愿意在快感和欲望的双重夹击下丢盔卸甲，仅剩不多的理智让她握紧了里昂的「伙计」，现在谁都不该说废话。

里昂没打算在此刻表现得像个绅士。

他在黑暗中寻索艾达的嘴唇，温柔啜吻，一手覆上了握住自己的艾达，抓着她的手掌上下来回快速套弄，直到他彻底释放。

“我记得我只欠过你一次，肯尼迪特工。”

“偶尔我也会收些利息，王小姐。”


End file.
